Asuka, Shinji y las mil grullas
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Relato reposado, ambientado en los peores días de Asuka. Sólo una cosa a tener en mente: nadie hace mil grullas por pura diversión.


  
**Asuka, Shinji y las Mil Grullas**  
escrito por Random1377 - random1377©yahoo..com  
traducción de Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

Aviso Legal: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax  
Productions. Si ellos consideran este relato una infracción a  
su propiedad, la retiraré voluntariamente de la web.

¨

°°°°°

"¡Te odio!"

Asuka Langley Souryu abrió la puerta del reducido departamento  
que compartía con Shinji Ikari y Misato Katsuragi, con gesto agrio  
al oír, proveniente de la estancia, el eco de las mismas palabras  
dichas por ella dos días atrás.

"¡No me importa!", llegó la respuesta, acompañada por un crescendo  
de música. "¡Yo te quiero igual! ¡Y te voy a seguir queriendo para  
siempre!"

--¿Qué carajo estás mirando? --preguntó Asuka, entrando a la  
estancia--. ¿La novela de la tarde?

--¿Ah? --Shinji miró por sobre un hombro, cruzando brevemente  
la mirada con ella antes de apartar rápidamente los ojos--. No la  
estaba mirando, en realidad --dijo en voz baja--, la... la tenía  
encendida, nada más.

La expresión de hastío de la pelirroja se intensificó cuando la  
protagonista femenina de la televisión exclamó que EN EL FONDO  
no odiaba al protagonista masculino y rogó el perdón de éste.

--Apaga esa basura --masculló, arrebatando el control remoto del  
brazo del sofá y punceteando el botón de "off" con el pulgar.

Shinji se miró las piernas, al parecer temeroso de seguir  
contradiciendo a la muchacha.

Había sido un par de días muy incómodos. Asuka había vuelto a  
la casa después de pasar escasas horas bajo observación en  
el hospital, pero había estado irascible y retraída... como si el  
haber sido salvada por la Primera Niña, Rei Ayanami, hubiera sido  
una especie de broma cruel, gastada por toda la gente que ella  
conocía.

Misato se había limitado a recomendar que Shinji le diese espacio,  
pero en un departamento tan minúsculo como el suyo, eso era fácil  
sólo en teoría. Se topaba constantemente con ella (a veces  
literalmente) por más que intentara evitarla. No podía irse a  
vagar por las calles de Tokio-3, ni tampoco ir a la casa de su  
amigo Kensuke Aida, puesto que éste había dejado la ciudad.

En resumen, estaba atrapado.

--Me voy a mi cuarto... --murmuró Asuka en el silencio--  
...cansada.

Pasó junto al sofá, dándole una última mirada al muchacho, y  
deteniéndose.

--¿Qué es eso? --preguntó.

Shinji pestañeó, levantando los ojos hacia ella y volviendo a  
bajarlos a las piernas.

--Eh --contestó--, es una grulla. --Alzó el papel plegado para que  
ella pudiera verlo mejor, tomándolo de la cola y la pechuga y  
tirando levemente, haciendo que las alas batieran--. ¿Ves?

--¿Por qué tienes tantas?

--Algo que me contaron, nada más --descartó el muchacho,  
cohibido--. Me contó Sasaki, la de la clase.

--¿Sadeko? --Asuka arrugó el ceño--. ¿La niñita que siempre se  
sienta en el rincón, al otro lado de la Niña Maravilla?

--Eh, sí --asintió Shinji--, ella. Dijo que había una leyenda muy  
antigua de que si uno hace mil grullas, los dioses conceden un  
deseo.

--¿Y las vas a hacer? --preguntó Asuka, sacudiendo la cabeza y  
dando media vuelta en dirección a su cuarto--. Hay que ser muy  
idiota.

--Bueno --dijo el Tercer Niño en voz queda, mirándola irse--, no  
iba a hacer mil... unas cuantas, nada más.

Cuando levantó la vista, Asuka estaba cerrando la puerta de su  
habitación.

Suspiró y dejó a un lado la grulla, luego tomó el control remoto  
y volvió a prender el televisor, y para la hora de cenar ya había  
olvidado el incidente casi por completo.

Por supuesto, varios días después le fue recordado.

**-o-**

--¡Despierta!

Shinji profirió un cansado balbuceo y trató de rodar desde su  
costado y ponerse boca abajo, pero descubrió que no podía,  
debido a una mano dictatorial puesta en su hombro... y la mano  
lo remecía.

--¡Despierta, tarado!

Con un quejido, el muchacho rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas y se  
incorporó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y bostezando.

--¿Asu... ka? ¿Eres tú?

--¿Quién más va a ser, zopenco? --vino la airada respuesta--. ¡Ya,  
DESPIERTA!

Restregándose los ojos, Shinji volvió a bostezar.

--¿Qué hora es? --inquirió.

--Las dos --respondió Asuka, su voz conduciendo la frustración  
ante la falta de cooperación del joven--, ¿ahora por qué carajo  
no te despiertas, o quieres que traiga un balde con agua?

--¿Las dos? --repitió Shinji, abriendo por fin los ojos y  
pestañeando en la oscuridad de su dormitorio--. ¿Pasa algo?  
¿Hay otro ángel?

Aquella era casi la única razón que se le ocurría para que Asuka  
estuviera en su dormitorio a esa hora. Eso, o tal vez el  
departamento se estaba incendiando. De haber estado más  
despierto, se le podría haber ocurrido que la muchacha estaba  
HABLÁNDOLE, en vez de murmurar una o dos sílabas y rehuirlo  
como lo había hecho desde el día en que le había hablado en  
la sala de estar.

--Toma --dijo Asuka, cortante.

Shinji no hizo más que quedar viendo la reducida forma blanca  
que le fue puesta delante de los ojos.

--¿Qué es eso? --preguntó inocentemente.

--¡AAAGGH! --exclamó Asuka, haciéndolo dar un respingo--. ¡Es  
una GRULLA!

--Ah --contestó Shinji, apegado contra la pared--, perdón.

--¡Estas ridiculeces! --rabió la pelirroja, moliendo en su puño a  
la grulla deforme--. ¡Idioteces ridículas! ¡Dime cómo se hacen!

--Son medio difíciles --dijo Shinji tentativamente--, ¿cuánto  
llevas tratando de...?

--¡YA SÉ QUE SON DIFÍCILES! --aulló Asuka, la voz peligrosamente  
inestable--. ¡Llevo toda la condenada semana tratando! ¡QUÉ  
PELOTUDECES MÁS RIDI...!

--Yo te enseño.

Asuka se quedó inmóvil un momento, estremeciéndose y respirando  
a jadeos cortos y poco hondos. Por último, se calmó, abriendo la  
mano y dejando caer al piso el papel arrugado. Sin una palabra de  
agradecimiento, se volvió hacia el escritorio del muchacho y tomó  
una hoja suelta, tirándola en la cama del joven.

--¿Puedes prender la luz? --pidió Shinji con sumo tiento,  
esperando que aquella simple petición no inflamara a la volátil  
pelirroja--, así es más fácil mostrarte.

Asuka lo miró con desagrado un momento, como tratando de dilucidar  
si el muchacho se estaba burlando de alguna forma, luego se volvió  
y se acercó al interruptor de la pared; lo pulsó.

--Gracias --dijo Shinji, entrecerrando los ojos con la repentina  
luz del techo--. A ver, lo primero que hay que hacer es un  
cuadrado.

--Ya sé eso --dijo Asuka entre dientes, mirando al muchacho doblar  
cuidadosamente el papel de modo de hacer un cuadrado con un  
pequeño trozo sobrante a un lado--. ¡No soy tonta, por si no  
sabes!

Shinji se sonrojó y asintió.

--Ya sé que no, pero la que me mostraste no estaba hecha con  
un cuadrado perfecto, y...

--Ah, ¿y tú eres tan perfecto y yo soy tarada, cierto? --dijo la  
pelirroja, fuerte, con la cara enrojecida.

--¡No, no! --se apresuró a decir Shinji, estirando torpemente la  
mano hasta el escritorio y tomando las tijeras--. Es que hay que  
acordarse de sacar bien este pedacito que sobra. Es más fácil  
cortarlo con tijeras que con la mano.

--Gracias, don Obvio --dijo Asuka, sarcástica, mirándolo empezar  
a plegar--. ¿Se empieza doblando en diagonal? --preguntó, con  
el entrecejo arrugado--. ¿Por qué no un doblez a lo largo?

Shinji titubeó, sopesando con cuidado las palabras.

Tampoco era la mejor época para él. Se había visto obligado a  
quedarse sentado mientras la mente de Asuka era ultrajada por  
el ángel, carente incluso de la capacidad de consolarla con palabras.  
Sumado a eso estaba el haber oído a su tutora, Misato Katsuragi,  
llorar en la sala de estar, menos de tres semanas antes... y se  
había sentido demasiado inmaduro para consolarla... y pronto  
quedó claro que no era el salvador invencible, como Asuka  
siempre le llamaba.

--Es un poquito más fácil --dijo por último--, así cuando haces el  
doblez largo, el papel como que se dobla solo. --Alzó el papel--.  
¿Ves?

--Hmm --reflexionó Asuka, mirando atenta hasta que él dejó  
de plegar--. Me voy a duchar y de ahí me vuelvo a acostar.

--¿La quieres? --ofreció Shinji con voz suave, mostrando la  
grulla--. Puedes quedártela si...

--No me hace falta tu lástima --masculló la pelirroja, dándose  
media hacia la puerta--, buenas noches.

--Buenas noches --suspiró el Tercer Niño, volviendo a dejar caer  
la mano a la cama.

Ponderó a la grulla un momento más, luego bostezó cansado, bajó  
de la cama y apagó la luz. Volviendo a meterse bajo las sábanas,  
de pudo sino esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Aunque no había dado las gracias, de todos modos Asuka necesitaba  
ayuda para algo.

"Aunque sea para algo chico", pensó al cerrar los ojos, "es bueno  
que a uno lo necesiten".

**-o-**

Pasó otra semana, lapso durante el cual Asuka pasó mucho de  
su tiempo libre plegando papel en su habitación.

"No voy a hacer mil", le había dicho a Shinji una tarde. "¡Es que  
estoy aburrida, eso es todo! ¡Tú y Misato con tan aburridos que  
TENGO que hacer algo además de hablar con ustedes!"

En cuanto a Shinji, descubrió que sus días estaban llenos de  
apatía, desprovistos de todo enfoque o dirección. Iba al colegio  
y hacía su trabajo, pero era cuando mucho de media gana, por estar  
siempre pensando en las EVAs, en los ángeles, en sus compañeras  
de vivienda, en su padre descariñado, o en su amigo herido, Toji  
Suzuhara. En efecto, era un asombro que pudiera concentrarse  
en tema alguno por más de uno o dos momentos sin desviarse  
mentalmente... por lo general en una dirección más sombría.  
Llegar a la casa no era mucho mejor, con Misato siempre en el  
trabajo, saliendo al trabajo, o durmiendo siesta.

Una ventaja, no obstante, de la casa respecto al resto del mundo,  
eran las grullas.

Shinji se descubrió saboreando cada vez más el tiempo transcurrido  
mirando a Asuka plegar las pequeñas aves en su cuarto. Llegaban  
los dos en silencio del colegio, hacían la tarea y el aseo del  
departamento. Luego Shinji preparaba la comida, procurando  
siempre cocinar suficiente para Misato en caso de que llegara con  
hambre, y Asuka se daba una ducha. Luego de aquello, Asuka se  
iba a su respectivo cuarto a plegar grullas durante veinte o treinta  
minutos, y Shinji deambulaba de habitación en habitación hasta  
llegar por fin a la puerta abierta de la muchacha, a mirarla.

A Asuka no parecía molestarle la intrusión del muchacho, o SI ES  
QUE le molestaba, se reservaba la irritación, y hasta le hablaba  
de tanto en tanto... aunque permanecía más que nada en silencio,  
cortando y plegando con un semblante de concentración intensa.

Eso le dio una idea a Shinji.

--¿Para dónde vas? --preguntó Asuka al ponerse él los zapatos un  
atardecer de viernes después de comer--. ¿No que tenías una tarea  
que entregar para el lunes?

--Vuelvo enseguida --contestó Shinji, con una leve nota de  
entusiasmo en el tono--, voy a demorar unos minutos, nada más.

--Haz lo que quieras --murmuró la pelirroja--. Voy a estar en mi  
pieza. --Hacia allá enfiló mientras el Tercer Niño salía, con un  
leve gesto de disgusto al oír abrirse y cerrarse la puerta--.  
Típico que se escape --murmuró airadamente--, que me deje sola  
en este lugar ridículo.

Sentándose y empezando a confeccionar grullas, los pensamientos  
de la partida del muchacho de pelo castaño fueron apartados en  
favor de la atención al detalle y el plegado meticuloso. Estaba  
orgullosa de lo mucho que había mejorado, aunque jamás lo  
hubiera dicho en voz alta. ¿Por qué le iba a dar tanto gusto un  
simple pasatiempo como aquel?

--Y no es que sea para algo --musitó--, es puro hacer grullas y  
nada más.

Cuando Shinji volvió, diez minutos después, ella alzó la vista.

--¿Adónde fuiste? --preguntó en voz queda, poniéndose en pie y  
mostrando extrañeza cuando él le sonrió radiante, con las manos  
escondidas a la espalda.

--Toma --dijo el muchacho, sacando las manos de detrás de la  
espalda--, se me ocurrió que sería más fácil con esto.

Asuka pestañeó al sacar Shinji un envoltorio pequeño de una  
bolsa plástica.

--¿Papel? --preguntó, confundida.

--Papel para origami --corrigió Shinji, sonriendo contento--. Ya  
viene en cuadrados perfectos, y todos de colores distintos. -- Le  
extendió la bolsa--. Se me ocurrió que ya debes estar aburrida de  
tanto cortar... y de tanto blanco.

Asuka tomó el envoltorio, considerando en silencio las  
ilustraciones: una rana, un pavo real y --cosa irónica-- una grulla.

--Emm, gracias --dijo después de un momento. Cuando Shinji sonrió  
y asintió, dando media vuelta para marcharse, dijo--: Oye, me voy  
a duchar. Cuando salga, ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer algunas?

Shinji se volvió hacia ella, con la cara hecha un paradigma de  
confusión.

--C... claro --dijo, tratando de ocultar el asombro--, sería...  
sería bueno.

--No NECESITO tu ayuda --dijo Asuka de improviso--, es que está  
tan callado aquí, eso es todo.

--Bueno --dijo Shinji con voz suave, el rostro abatiéndosele un  
tanto. Forzó una sonrisa--. Además --dijo, encogiéndose de  
hombros--, no creo que PUEDA ayudarte.

Cuando ella pareció cofundida, él añadió:

--Creo que la leyenda dice que uno tiene que hacerlas todas solo.  
Voy a tener que preguntarle a Sasaki para saber bien.

--¡No lo estoy haciendo por eso! --Asuka mostró una expresión de  
descontento--. ¡Estoy matando el tiempo, nada más! Yo no creo en  
esas idioteces.

Shinji se apresuró a asentir, retrocediendo un paso ante la  
vehemencia de la muchacha.

--¡Bueno, entiendo! --dijo, nervioso, alzando las manos--, igual  
voy a venir a hacerlas contigo, si tú quieres.

--¿No te dije acaso que estaba todo muy callado? --preguntó Asuka,  
el gesto ensombreciéndosele--. Te dije que... --Se interrumpió--. Me  
voy a duchar, vuelve cuando termine... o no vuelvas, me da igual.

--Bueno.

Cuando Asuka salió del baño, secándose el pelo y con una leve  
expresión de desagrado, Shinji estaba en el dormitorio de la  
pelirroja, sentado en el piso, leyendo el breve inserto que venía  
con el papel.

--Dice que las grullas son un pliegue solamente de nivel medio  
--dijo, sonriendo en tanto ella tiraba la toalla a un lado--. No  
quiero ni ver como será uno difícil.

--Hmm --murmuró Asuka, recibiendo el papel de manos de él y  
examinándolo--. ¿Qué lado empiezo a doblar primero? --preguntó,  
volteándolo--, ¿el lado de color o el lado blanco?

--El lado blanco --respondió Shinji--, así el lado de color no se  
marca tanto.

--Bueno --contestó la pelirroja, haciendo el primer doblez.

--Ah --dijo Shinji, castañeando los dedos-- ...llamé a Sasaki. Me  
dijo que la leyenda dice algo así como que, "Se debe posar la  
mano sobre cada grulla", así que mientras las toques todas,  
debería... --dejó la frase inconclusa, no queriendo usar la  
palabra "resultar".

No era más que una leyenda, al fin y al cabo.

Los pensamientos de Asuka corrían por las mismas líneas.

--Eeh, --Se encogió de hombros--. me da lo mismo.

Por supuesto, esa tarde, durante el resto del rato que los dos  
pasaron plegando, Asuka procuró tocar cada grulla hecha por  
Shinji.

Por si acaso, nada más.

**-o-**

Una semana después de comprar el papel, Shinji se hallaba  
con Asuka en el dormitorio de ésta, plegando grullas con total  
parsimonia. Habían hecho bastantes, pero había aún más en la  
basura. "Las alas tienen que funcionar", le había dicho Sasaki a  
Shinji varios días antes, "o de lo contrario no pueden volar donde  
los dioses para decirles tu deseo".

Asuka no estaba contenta con aquello, pero como ella hacía esto  
"por puro gusto", no se había quejado muy fuertemente.

Los dos no hablaban mucho mientras se encontraban plegando,  
y nunca se apresuraban en hacerlas. Ninguno tenía en realidad  
ningún otro lado donde ir, y había entre ellos el acuerdo tácito  
de hacer cada grulla lo más perfecta posible.

Por si acaso, nada más.

--Igual, ¿no te preguntas por qué combatimos? --preguntó Shinji  
tras un minuto particularmente silencioso, mirando de reojo a  
Asuka--. O sea, claro, peleamos para defendernos, pero ¿nunca  
te has preguntado qué quieren los ángeles?

Asuka hizo un alto en su plegar, con la mirada perdida.

--Sí --admitió en voz baja, encogiendo brevemente los hombros  
al continuar su actividad--. A veces como que me viene la duda...  
sobre todo desde esa vez que gateamos por los ductos de aire...  
pero nadie nos dice nada, así que ¿para qué preocuparse? --Dejó  
de lado la grulla en que estaba trabajando, volviéndose a mirar al  
muchacho--. Mira --dijo con firmeza--, podemos especular todo lo  
que queramos, pero hasta que alguien diga, "oye, la razón es  
ésta", no va a ser más que perder el tiempo, ¿o no?

--Es que parece como un disparate --contestó Shinji con voz suave,  
también dejando de lado su papel--, estar siempre peleando y no  
saber la razón.

--Mi abuela decía que todas las guerras son un disparate --dijo  
Asuka, pensativa--, así que a mi modo de ver, tenemos que cumplir  
con nuestro deber y poner empeño en sobrevivir. --Se levantó,  
estirándose lánguidamente--. Me voy a duchar... nos vemos...

Shinji asintió con el ceño levemente contraído. No había escapado  
a su atención el que Asuka se duchara cuando menos dos veces  
al día, y a veces hasta cinco... como si no consiguiera limpiarse.  
Y considerando lo que le había sucedido cuando el ángel había  
atacado, no le era posible culparla.

Pasando la mirada por las muchas grullas de colores (dispuestas  
en grupos de 50... no para llevar la cuenta, claro que no, sólo  
porque así eran más fáciles de mover), no pudo sino sentirse un  
tanto asombrado. ¿Había sido apenas tres semanas antes que ella  
le había dicho que lo odiaba? ¿De verdad habían sido sólo dos  
desde que ella le había pedido ayuda? Pestañeando, miró en  
derredor, entusiasmándose más a cada segundo.

--¡Asuka! ¡Asuka, ven!

--¿Qué pasa? --llegó la irritada respuesta--. ¡Recién estoy  
abriendo el agua!

--¡No importa... ven! --contestó el muchacho, humedeciéndose  
los labios--. ¡Apúrate!

--Más vale que sea bueno --masculló Asuka, entrando al dormitorio  
un momento después--. Ya, ¿qué?

Incapaz de contenerse, Shinji cruzó rápidamente hacia la puerta,  
situándose detrás de ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.  
Guiándola en un lento semicírculo, cuchicheó:

--Mira... mira las grullas...

--Sí --rebatió Asuka--, están muy bonitas, Shinji... muy  
papelientas. Ahora me voy a...

--Cuéntalas.

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil, los ojos agrandándosele al escrutar  
la habitación. Un suspiro suave escapó de la muchacha al ponerse  
Shinji ante ella, con una sonrisa de pánfilo.

--Novecientas ochenta y nueve --musitó Asuka, sintiendo la  
efusividad del muchacho empezar a llenarla--, ¡faltan once y  
listo!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego se volvieron  
simultáneamente y se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro, y  
tomaron cada uno un alto de papel. Rápidamente, empezaron a  
plegar, y el aire del dormitorio de Asuka se cargó de energía  
silenciosa mientras los dos se esforzaban en hacer cada pliegue  
impecable, cada doblez lo más perfecto posible, hasta que hubieron  
completado cada uno cinco grullas.

--La última --dijo Shinji sin aliento, dejando su quinta grulla  
con manos temblorosas, al coger Asuka un cuadrado de papel  
dorado--, ¡ahora sí!

Asuka titubeó.

--Sabes --dijo con voz tenue, pasando los dedos por la superficie  
tersa y reluciente--, no sé para qué me entusiasmo tanto, ni que  
fuera a pasar alguna cosa especial... es un puro papel.

Encontrando la mirada de él, extendió la mano.

--Hazla tú si quieres --murmuró, con la voz desabrida y hueca--,  
yo me voy a duchar.

Cabizbajo, Shinji tomó el papel.

--Bueno --logró decir, mirándose las piernas mientras Asuka se  
ponía en pie y se encaminaba a la puerta--. Oye, espérate un poco.

--¿Qué pasa, Shinji? --respondió Asuka con voz cansada--. Es  
tarde, me quiero acostar.

Shinji se encogió de hombros, volteando el papel una y otra  
vez en las manos.

--No, nada --dijo en voz queda--. Es que estaba pensando que  
tienes razón... ES un puro papel. --La miró, ofreciendo una  
sonrisa a medias--. Pero igual, hicimos TODAS estas juntos  
--señaló, abarcando la habitación con un ademán de la mano--,  
podríamos terminar juntos. --Se encogió de hombros--. Si tú  
quieres.

La Segunda Niña consideró aquello un momento, mirando el  
desparramo de papel en que su cuarto se había convertido.

--Ya, está bien --suspiró, hincándose frente a él y tomando el  
papel--. Eres muy cursi, ¿sabías? --preguntó, haciendo el primer  
doblez--. "¡Logrémoslo juntos!". Pareces video de autoayuda o  
algo así.

Shinji se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa, haciendo el siguiente  
doblez.

--Sí --dijo con una traza de sumisión--, a lo mejor lo soy, un  
poquito.

--Qué "a lo mejor" ni que nada --insistió Asuka, volviendo a  
recibir el papel de manos de él--. Todo este asunto... todo  
esto... fue por causa tuya y la leyendita ridícula esa.

La sonrisa de Shinji se hizo más suave al hacer el siguiente  
pliegue, pero no dijo nada. Sin otra palabra, continuaron  
cambiándose el papel de ida y vuelta, hasta que no restó sino  
un pliegue. Por un acuerdo silencioso, los dos pusieron las  
manos en el papel, y lo efectuaron juntos.

El silencio de la habitación se estiró por un minuto completo  
antes de que Asuka dejara salir un suspiro largo.

--Listo --dijo en voz muy baja, mirando con descontento a la  
milésima grulla--, ya está. No hay magia... no hay ningún  
hechizo... no hay deseos... no hay un rayo de luz dorado que  
caiga del cielo... nada más estás tú, yo y un montón de papel.

Shinji asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente defraudado. No había  
querido admitirlo, pero había abrigado la secreta esperanza de  
que algo sucediera... ya fuese magia o intervención divina; había  
pensado que tal vez, tal vez y nada más, la leyenda PODÍA tener  
un ápice de verdad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró,  
cayendo en la cuenta de que no había mucho que decir.

El rato siguió, marcado por el ritmo lento y sostenido de la  
respiración de los dos y el chirriar ininterrumpido de las  
cigarras de afuera, y los Niños permanecieron inmóviles, sumidos  
en pensamientos de leyendas, magia, y esperanzas secretas en  
apariencia incumplidas. Asuka inspiró largamente para decirle a  
Shinji que se iba, pero volvió a dejar salir el aire, despacio, al  
adquirir súbita conciencia de su entorno.

Nada en su cuarto había cambiado mucho. Las grullas seguían  
dispersas por doquier, ocupando cada superficie, moteándolas de  
rojo, azul, oro, plata y todos los demás colores del arcoiris. Su  
ropa seguía impecablemente doblada y guardada en el armario  
abierto, un testamento de su necesidad de orden... más aún  
a la luz de todo el caos que la rodeaba. Su despertador seguía  
contando los minutos y las horas del día, marcando cada segundo  
igual que el anterior, sin preocuparse jamás de qué traería el  
siguiente. Y ella seguía siendo ella... seguía sola, seguía irascible,  
seguía odiando.

¿O no?

Bajando la vista, Asuka notó que los dos seguían sosteniendo  
la grulla, al no haberla soltado ninguno de los dos aún. Pero lo  
que no había notado al principio era que el último pliegue que  
realizaran les había hecho juntar los dedos, apenas rozándose  
las puntas. Contrajo el ceño, preguntándose por qué no lo  
había notado antes.

"¿Y cuántas veces me habrá tocado estando aquí, haciendo estas  
grullas?", se preguntó de repente. "Y a todo esto... ¿por qué  
está aquí? Cuando ya me enseñó a hacerlas, ¿por qué lo dejé  
seguir entrando?"

--¿Cuál fue tu deseo? --preguntó Shinji en una voz muy tenue;  
eso la sorprendió, le interrumpió las ideas y le hizo mirarlo a la  
cara, aunque él seguía mirando la grulla.

--Ser feliz de nuevo --contestó Asuka, respondiendo con sinceridad  
y sin dudar.

--Yo pedí lo mismo --le informó el muchacho en voz baja, con  
turbación leve en el rostro al añadir--: yo también pedí uno,  
cuando te empecé a ayudar. --Se sonrojó--. Perdón.

--No importa --musitó ella, mirando aún el punto donde los  
dedos de ambos se rozaban--, tú hiciste la mitad del trabajo,  
también debería tocarte un deseo.

Shinji no dijo nada por un momento, luego suspiró, e inspiró  
para recordarle a Asuka su ducha olvidada. Al igual que Asuka,  
la respiración le salió en un jadeo cuando el dedo de ella,  
despacio... deliberadamente... se deslizó por encima del suyo,  
ofreciéndole una caricia más ligera que la de una pluma.  
Tragando saliva, el muchacho alzó la vista hasta mirar al interior  
de esos ojos de zafiro sin fondo, intentando preguntarle qué  
hacía, pero descubriendo que la voz lo traicionaba.

Asuka ni sonrió ni evidenció descontento mientras la boca  
de Shinji funcionaba sin sonido. No hizo más que continuar  
mirándolo a los ojos, dejando a su atención concentrarse en  
la sensación tersa de la piel de él contra la suya, notando la  
textura levemente más áspera de la piel del nudillo, y la  
sensación dura del hueso justo bajo la superficie. Cada detalle  
ínfimo se le grabó en la mente, como si esto hubiera sido el  
momento más importante, como si fuese crucial que no olvidara  
ni un solo aspecto. Consideró su deseo por un momento,  
preguntándose si en realidad existía algo como la magia o  
dioses omnipotentes que esperaran momentos como aquel  
para cumplirlos.

Repasó en la mente el tiempo que habían pasado en el proyecto, y,  
por más que intentase, no podía recordar ninguna ocasión posterior  
a la tercera sesión en que hubiera estado enfadada, frustrada o  
irritada por la presencia del muchacho.

E incluso ahora, habiendo llegado al final del camino para encontrar  
que nada les esperaba allí, descubrió que seguía sin poder sentirse  
molesta. ¿Sería magia?, se preguntó. Difícil... pero no podía  
negar que, sentada frente a Shinji, tocándole apenas un dedo y  
mirándolo a los ojos, no sentía rabia, ni odio, ni desprecio... ni  
tristeza.

Recordó el viejo adagio de que el silencio es oro, así que mantuvo  
el suyo, pasando lentamente su dedo por sobre el de él, dejando  
que el contacto hablara por ella, porque sabía que no sería capaz  
de articular todo cuanto le pasaba por la mente.

Cuando Shinji, despacio y tímidamente, contestó la sonrisa y  
empezó también a mover el dedo, ella recordó otro adagio: Dios  
se mueve en formas misteriosas.

Cierto, pensó, mirando la diminuta grulla dorada.

Muy cierto...

-

**FIN**

**-o-**

Notas del autor: Mmmm... qué bonito, me fascinan los finales  
felices. :-) ¿Qué, no estarían esperando un beso, o sí? Por  
favor, apenas se admiten a sí mismos que estar juntos los pone  
contentos... denles un poquito de tiempo. :-) En una nota algo  
más seria, este relato fue inspirado por un libro viejo que leí  
una vez, acerca de una niñita. Y créanme, es más triste que  
cualquier cosa que se me pudiera ocurrir. Los pormenores de la  
leyenda --las alas, lo de tocarlas todas-- los inventé yo. Hasta  
donde yo sé, la leyenda verdadera no tiene tales restricciones,  
pero tenía que dificultarles las cosas a los Pilotos, jejé. Ahora,  
yo nunca he intentado hacer mil grullas solo... pero como que  
tiendo a creer en la magia, así que tal vez algún día... tal  
vez... haga el empeño ;-)

Otra nota: Este relato fue concebido y comenzado antes del  
anuncio de concurso de Ryoma, y conluido (obviamente) antes del  
plazo final del 31-8-2002. ¿A qué viene mencionar esto? Bueno,  
lo cambié un poquito como resultado de que fuera una entrada  
tardía al concurso. Decidí no hacer que nadie le diera una  
lectura muy acabada, y traté deliberadamente de alterar mi estilo  
de escritura para que no fuese reconocido como mío, dado que los  
relatos en concurso debían ser leídos sin ideas preconcebidas  
acerca de las habilidades del autor. O de la falta de éstas.  
Algunas partes pueden parecer un poquito apresuradas, y ya que  
les pedí a mis prelectores que no se fueran tan a lo hondo, el único  
culpable soy yo. No me gusta trabajar con plazos en mente, y  
siempre afecta mi desempeño, así que le voy a echar algo de la  
culpa a eso :-) No sé si a alguien le importe, pero eso es :P

Agradecimientos a Ryoma por hacer parte de la prelectura y por  
captar algunos errores... y a Blue Taboo por creer que la idea  
detrás de esta historia valía la pena de ser llevada a cabo.  
Gracias, les debo un favor a los dos.

Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos a random1377©yahoo..com


End file.
